borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Ideas
I was thinking about the idea of Borderlands 2. And I have to say, I don't think it's a good idea. Instead, why not just make continuous DLC add-ons, like Oblivion. Borderlands obviously has the potential. And The Secret Armory of General Knoxx provies that. Opinions? a new kind of weapon rarity that haves over powered perks but sacrifies oters special weapons (color might be greenish blue or greenish yellow) Machine guns: high magazine size & fire rate are high even they arent bandit or vladof but damage & accuracy will be affected Pistols: havent planned yet rocket launchers: will launch grenades with high blast radius, bullets will be affected by gravity, will use grenades for ammo snipers: just 1 bullet high accuracy (arround 95 to 99) high damage custom reload animation reload speed will be kinda slow shotguns: highly account of pellets= highly spread always need pump action even it is a jakobs one over average damage smg: will fire bursts with your finger speed (yep almost as jakobs weaponry) over average accuracy custom firing acction always elemental Luis 64 bits (talk) 01:46, January 18, 2014 (UTC) I think bl2 or DLC4,5,6,etc. should be based on being a double agent for Dahl and Hyperion (good-guys being Dahl). You try to uproot completely the devious plot of hyperion while staying undercover for Dahl. It would be more of a sort of recon or espionage type plot, being deceptive and patient is the key. The reward for exposing Hyperion to some kind of governmental authority is being a leader or CEO of dahl controling the tasks and such of the company (if you dont remember the ole' days of the guilds in Oblivion and becoming the Guildmaster) as well as having ownership of some stockpile of weapons that you can access whenever you need. What would be difficult about these missions is that Hyperion is in control of all of the transportation stations on Pandora and possibly other planets (another idea is other planet missions). I based some of my ideas on Tom Clancy's books but these ideas are completely original. HEMPer Fi. ___/|JCEHunter|\___ 03:32, August 1, 2010 (UTC) That sounds cool. And there could be many more DLC add-ons besides just DLC4. This could work, Maybe Gearbox will do it. Why not make an Expansion with like more Pearlesecent Guns, Maybe a new Character or 2 and another planet? In the General Knoxx DLC There is mention of Pandora being the 13th most important planet on "The List". There is also mention that "At least your not on Prometheus". Well why not? I'm sure the men and women of Gearbox Software could easily make that a reality. I want a new world, Maybe one thats not as baron and desolate as Pandora, A planet with a bit of life, a bit of greenery to destroy whilst Slaughtering the enemy. And definitely a different story line, Maybe something from S&S or Vladof. Yes thats a pretty good idea but we need to make New ideas...instead of rehashing old ideas with new theories. I'm starting to think that we need a subforum for all the threads about ideas for BL2/DLC4 etc. They just keep coming... 00:26, August 3, 2010 (UTC) I'm right there with you Bukkit...-_JCEHunter_- 00:34, August 3, 2010 (UTC) I totally agree. Haha. I'm glad I Decided to post this thred. :p I've got more ideas... *(Poison) crossbows. *Enhanced speed/power mods. *Armor system...ex: (Oblivion, Fallout I II III) *Sports (racing, scagball, midget hurling, etc.) |_|JCEHunter|_| 20:57, August 5, 2010 (UTC) ^ ha, at first i read midget hurdling, like jumping them like hurdles, but midget hurling sounds even better. and on the gbx forums there is hints on the latest PC patch that DLC4 involves hyperion and claptraps, but this may be false teasers. They call me Hellz Lips 21:24, August 5, 2010 (UTC) I personally like S&S. I think it would be sweet to have a situation where you get a mysterious transmission from Dahl or another company telling of S&S's secret testing facility. They will pay BIG money for infiltrating S&S Laboratories and retrieving the Tech. Along the way you would fight through the close quarters spaces going deeper into the Facility and seeing horrific experiments involving S&S making some new type of Super soldier. Eventually you would end up fighting these soldiers and retrieving the Tech for Dahl While getting to keep some of the new goodies being developed for the SS (super Soldiers) as well. It would also have an epic boss battle at the end. I'm still working on that part. I was thinking of some sort of gunship that would take off with you and the tech on it and you gotta run through it destroying the thrusters. I don't know. I'll make a map subpage that goes into greater detail if I feel like it. Here is the story (Work in progress) [[User:Uberorb/S&S Laboratories|'S&S Laboratories']] Good idea Uber...Awesome hoe u went into a great mission line just like that. Pretty non-original though...like what i said, to make more ideas instead of rehashing old ideas with new theories Uberorb, to be honest, that has to probably the best idea i have heard that doesn't sound stupid. Maybe in the storyline, you could add what dalh is doing or trying to do because they are a pretty fishy company. Any company that is giving you free stuff is up to funnny buisness, like at the begining where they give you the health moduales and stuff. P.S how do you change your signature to a different color and style. Im asking because im new to the wiki and am already being accused of being being a drug addict just because i found a in game glitched gun. Thanks for the help.AFGHAN PSYCHO 21:31, August 10, 2010 (UTC) : No, you're not "being accused of being a drug addict". You're being accused of trying to pass off a mod'ed weapon as something you just "found". So ... you think having a fancy sig will somehow make your claims believable?! HAH! -- MeMadeIt 01:30, August 11, 2010 (UTC) : : No i was just saying its funny. I was just asking for the sig because i think they look cool. I wasn't trying to pass off anything. I'm not gonna argue about it anymore. I saw what i saw, thats the end of it. I'm just trying to get a cool sig which Uberorb said he would do for me. Thanks bye the way. : haha 22:06, August 22, 2010 (UTC)